


please don't go

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: This love is difficult, Maketh thought to herself, but it's certainly real.
Relationships: (Past Kalluzeb), Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Maketh Tua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	please don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evenbutterfliesdecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/gifts).



> it's two of my best friends' birthdays this week so i wanted to dedicate a fic to them! i've also been rewatching swr (just finished season 1) and i just think these two are such a cute, underrated ship. hope you enjoy!

Alexsandr Kallus and Maketh Tua were just two young people enjoying their lives on the night of Britt and Levy’s joint birthday party. 

Kallus had attended the party with his boyfriend at the time: Zeb. 

Maketh had gone alone. That was okay, though. She didn’t mind so much, and she knew that she was too good to take anyone as a date. 

But, when she first saw Kallus standing there, across the party on a balcony, she had to close her eyes in shock. It was like a flashback had started—like, somehow, that they had met each other before. Perhaps they had known each other in a past life on a planet called Lotha. 

But, this was Earth. 

Maketh stood in the summer air. She looked around, too awestruck to look at Kallus again. She could see the lights, the party, and the ball gowns.  _ Everything.  _ It was majestic.

But, not as majestic as him.

She had been so distracted that she had not seen Kallus start to make his way through the crowd to her so that he could say “hello.” 

Little did she know that he was her Romeo. Without another word, she sheepishly waved back, before hurrying away, looking to confide in one of her friends about these new, rapidly growing feelings that she was experiencing. 

She had been so sidetracked that she nearly ran straight into  _ both _ of the birthday girls—A.K.A. her two best friends. 

“Oh...Levy-chan, Britt-sama…I-I’m so sorry...” She said, her British accent thicc.

“You should be,” Britt replied, placing a hand on her hip. “But, you look pretty shaken up.”

“Yes, you do,” Levy agreed. “What’s the prob,  _ dog?” _

“It’s...that handsome man attending your party...with the mutton chops...he gives me such alluring, genocidal vibes. I must get to know him…” Her face fell as she continued on. “But, it seems that he came to this party with a date already.”

“Oh, yeah, Zeb, right? So flaw.” 

“I’m not sure...it was a tall, purple man…”

Britt nodded. “Yes, that’s Zeb.” She and Levy smiled at each other, and then at Maketh. “But, you needn’t worry about him. He’s a Lasat, and Kallus  _ hates  _ Lasats—”

“So do I,” Levy chimed in. 

“I do, too, but that’s not the point. Kallus actually killed all of the other Lasats, so he’s probably dating Zeb just to get close to him and eventually kill him later, you know? So, chances are, you’ve actually got a shot with Kallus.”

“Looks like Zeb is busy talking to Flore right now. So, you go talk to Kallus while he has a free moment.”

Kallus was standing alone, throwing pebbles when Maketh looked over at him again. “A-a-are you sure that I should do that, Levy-chan?” 

“Yes,” replied Levy. “You have to.” 

So, Maketh did exactly that. 

“Hi,” she said to Kallus. “I’m s-sorry that I ran away before.” 

“Chut chut,” greeted Kallus. “Milady, you look stunning this evening. May I have this dance?” 

Maketh nodded slowly and took his hand. They danced and danced, and she fell deeper and deeper in love. The music, a dreamy song by Taylor Swift, encapsulated them, until a voice called out and shattered their bliss. 

“Yare yare, stop dancing with her!” 

Standing over on the entryway’s staircase was Maketh’s daddy, Thomas Tua. 

Kallus stepped away from her immediately.

Worried, Maketh ran over to her father. “Daddy, I can explain!” 

But, Thomas ignored her, and glared pointedly at Kallus. “Stay away from Maketh,” he warned in the stern voice of a father. 

Maketh collapsed on the staircase, and began to sob loudly as Kallus quickly walked away. “Please don't go,” she begged. Then, Thomas dragged her to his car, because she was out past her curfew.

On the way home, she took out her phone and texted Britt.

**Hey Britt, do you have Kallus’ number?**

She waited patiently until Britt responded, sharing his contact. With a smile on her face, Maketh began to type out a message to him: 

**Kallus, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.** **You'll be the mutton chops** **and I'll be the genocide.** **It's like a love story. Baby, just say yes.**

He replied with a thumbs up emoji. Upon reading it, her heart soared, and Maketh clutched her phone close to her chest.

The next day, she snuck out to her garden to see Kallus. The had to keep quiet because Thomas was home, and they’d have been dead if he had found out that they were meeting up after dark.

They sat on Maketh’s favorite bench holding hands. “Close your eyes,” she said. “Imagine...imagine that we are escaping this town for a little while.” 

“I’m your Romeo,” Kallus had said to her in return, just as Thomas came barreling outside. 

“You again! You did this! You corrupted my daughter!” He bellowed. “Stay away from Juliet!”

Maketh began to scream and cry. “But, Daddy, he’s everything to me!” Then, she turned back to Kallus. “Don’t leave me! If you go, I’ll scream, and—” She began to shake, tears pouring from her eyes. “Please don't go...” 

An alarm went off on Thomas’ watch. “I’m going inside to take my cookies out of the oven. I’ll be back in three minutes. If he’s not gone when I get back out here, you’ll both be sorry!”

Once he was gone, Maketh threw her arms around Kallus, sobbing into his shoulder. “Oh, Kallus, take me somewhere we can be alone. Even if it’s not tonight, I'll be waiting—all there's left to do is run. You'll be the mutton chops, remember? And...and, I'll be the genocide. It's a love story, remember? Oh, Kallus, just say ‘yes.’” 

As Maketh was lying in bed that night, she sighed, wishing Kallus was there with her. He could save her. He could save her from all of this.

Too many people were trying to tell her how to feel. Her father openly disapproved. Even her best friends, Britt and Levy, who had been onboard at first, seemed to be turning doubtful.

(“I don’t know,” they’d said, during the trio’s daily Facetime call. “Maybe we were wrong, and Kallus actually does love that Lasat. Sorry, Mak.”) 

This love is difficult, Maketh thought to herself, but it's certainly real. I won’t be afraid, though, I know that Kallus and I will make it out of this mess.

She’d said it several times already: This is a love story.

And, she knew Kallus would say “yes.” 

Kallus didn’t show up for a long time after that. Maketh wondered why. Eventually, she got tired of waiting. She wondered if he would ever come around again. Her faith was really beginning to fade, when one day she came home from the hat store and saw Kallus’ car in her driveway. To her dismay, when she walked inside, Kallus was sitting at the table chatting amicably with her father. 

“Um, can I talk to you outside?” She asked Kallus, clearing her throat as she entered the room. 

He nodded and followed her into the garden. They sat down on that same bench. 

“Kallus, save me. I've been feeling so alone…” She shook her head sadly. “I keep waiting for you, but you never come.” 

Suddenly, Kallus moved from beside her and crouched down on the ground in front of her. 

Is this in my head? I don't know what’s going on, she thought. 

To her shock, and joy, Kallus knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. He said, "Marry me, Maketh. You'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad—go pick out a white dress. The fina lasat is now dead, and, just like you said, it's a love story.” He exhaled, before holding the ring out, closer to her. “Baby, just say ‘yes.’” 

And, she did. Thank God for Britt and Levy’s joint birthday party. 


End file.
